Orphange blues issue 1 - 10
by ConnorThepug
Summary: these issues show adventures in the orphanage with your favourite gang
1. issue 1 Reece and the marble scam

Orphanage blues issue 1: Reece Bordeux and the marble match scam

It was a bright morning at happy camper's orphange and 3 friends were sitting alone within the orphanage's cafeteria.  
The sneakiest of the trio was a recent member of the orphange after seeing his parents die. The boy's name is Sly Cooper.  
The next member is rather large compared to Sly and his name is Murray. And the final and most anxious of the three, Bentley Wiseturtle. Now you may know these three for stealing but by this day and age they haven't found their true talents yet. Right now they fight bullies around the orphanage rather than stealing cookies. But enough 4th wall breaking stuff now lets get into the story. Breakfast at the cafeteria was loud and crazy. Plates being thrown everywhere and eggs all over people's face. Bentley was slightly concerned due to his shell wax running out and was worried about losing all his wax at once due to the eggs being chucked.  
After breakfast the gang snuck out of the cafeteria so they didn't get attacked by egg throwers. Their short stealth mission was a success and the crew headed to their den in their room. Murray brought some crayons and a large piece of paper to the den for planning. Sly has recently been watching a ruthless bully called Reece Bourdeux who has been giving out chinese burns and extreme wedgies. It makes Bentley sick on how someone can harass someone to suicide or even multipe suicides. As they are planning Reece goes past the door and enters their room. "Ha ha ha, dweebs!" Murray hears this and dashes through the entrance of the den, hoping to slam Reece through the wall.  
The realization of it being a trap was too late for Murray and he is grabbed by 2 mindless goons. Impacts of punches and groans of pain were heard. Sly and Bentley rushed out and punched Reece in the stomach, causing him to groan. The goons got into a fist fight with Sly whilst Bentley helped Murray recover. One of the goons struck Sly with a raining fist whilst the other goon kneed Sly in the jaw. Sly felt like he was going to lose the fight Murray threw himself into the fight and defeated the goons. "Thanks pal, i thought i was done"  
Sly thanked his friend and partner. Murray gave a grin and nodded. Bentley shuffled forward to join the two as they headed outside to the playground.

Just like the cafeteria, it was loud in the playground. Many kids pshing eachother to get on the seesaw and others kids gambling their money on a couple of marble matches. Sly took out his money but was immediatly stopped by his pals of life. "Dude stop! apparently that gambling is scammed!" Bentley shrieked attempting to sort out sly's mind. "I know, im just going to see if it truly is" Sly calmly replied to his turtle friend. Murray sighed and followed after the rest of his crew. Sly put his money in and he betted on a boy named Jason Macestroma to lose against another boy called Tyler Ingols. They were 10 minutes into this match and it was 7-7 on the score. This is where Sly saw something. As soon as Tyler went for the shot to win the match he turned around and nodded.  
The crew followed the eyes of the nodders until the last person whispered to Jason. "If Tyler misses this shot then miss yours,  
i promise to give you a quarter of everyone's bets." This is where Sly jumped into the middle to reclaim his money but was immediately stopped by the same people who whispered and nodded. They all brought out crowbars and baseball bats which made sly go from confident to petrified. Murray pushed the people off of Sly and they all ran to the obstacle course to get the higher ground. The crew were stupid enough to climb up and attempt to hit them but their plan failed. Bentley and Murray kept on kicking them off the course whilst Sly threw rocks at the others. "Hey! what's going on here?!" An orphanage worker stormed out of the doors of the orphange only to see everyone but Sly Cooper Bentley Wiseturlte and the Murray all holding some sort of weapon. Although the band of fighters were doing no harm, everyone was sent to detention with mrs puff. Will they escape? 


	2. issue 2 detention escape

Orphanage blues issue 2: Detention escape

The detention was incredibly quiet, which is quite weird for the gang due to them always being in the cafeteria, a loud environment.  
Murray's left leg was twitching, he couldn't wait until he got back into the action with his friends. Bentley was bored out of his mind and was also starting to twitch a little. Mrs Puff kept a close eye on the misfits in the classroom whilst a special camera had it's eye on the gang. The reason why there was a camera instead of mrs Puff watching them is because they weren't the usual suspects and this was only their 4th time being in detention and the times in which they were in detention were for being late for classes. Reece kept his eye on Bentley. Reece likes the sensitive ones. The marble scammers secretly talked to eachother every so often and sometimes traded pieces of paper. Everyone looked at their watches. 4:30 pm. They had been here since 2:45 pm.  
Sly dug his head into his small blue hat and gave out a sigh.

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

Mrs Puff slowly sneaks out the door hoping for the kids to not see her go so they can escape. Mrs Puff was going to get Some lunch and a drink. Sly slowly raises his head to see that the camera has been called off and mrs Puff has gone. A grin has put its place on Sly's face. He alerted Bentley and Murray to say that the security has been taken care of. All the other kids looked at eachother with confused faces. Suddenly that confusion turned into a riot. Reece and the marble scammers flew through the window only to hit face first onto the cold concrete. Sly burst into laughter by their actions. Footsteps were heard outside the room and sly shot himself down with his cane and Murray picked up Bentley and slowly scraped their way down the wall. Reece was crying on the floor as the gang walked off into the distance. Someone caught Sly's eye. Bentley and Murray followed him and it seemed to be the wrong person to follow. The person was dealing something with another vigilante. What came next will stay forever in sly's mind. A girl went inside the room, confused as ever. She was a vixen that had Sly in love. The two vivgilantes turned their attention to the girl who started to back up with her hands in the air. Then suddenly... BANG! A gunshot and the pair ran further into the orphanage. Sly ran in mindlessly, blood covering the already crimson floor. "HELP!" Sly let out a scream for help. The girl looked straight into his eyes and muttered. "T-t-t-thank y-you" The girl was definitely polite.  
Five teachers entered the room with one of them breaking down. Mrs Puff was there. She didn't look at Sly but came to see him later that night. Sly was sitting on his bed looking into his hands when mrs Puff slowly entered the room. Bentley was at the assembly to inform everyone about the girl. "Sly, what you did today was great. You were the first one to be there and the last one to be blamed." Mrs Puff smiled at the raccoon boy. Sly was interested in only two things. One: cleaning his hands of the blood and two: a question. "What's her name and why was she there?" Sly slowly asked this question before walking over to the sink to wash his hands. He sat back on the bed awaiting an answer. "Her name was carmelita and her dad came around because he was visiting a boy he recently saved from a dump. Carmelita entered the waiting room and a few minutes later she was covered in her own blood." Mrs puff gave a very good answer to Sly's very difficult question.

"Carmelita... what a nice name." 


End file.
